


The Silent Boyfriend

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Obession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: He swore through his silence that he loved only you...No one else would do for him...It just had to be you...And when he sees you with other men it drives him to his breaking point...You belonged to him and only him...So why was that so hard for you to understand?





	The Silent Boyfriend

Tonight you were out with your boyfriend and his friends and Zico wanted to talk with you about his crush he hand on one of your close girl friends. He wanted your advice on how he should ask her out because he was nervous and he didn't know if she'd like him the way he liked her.

You were in the middle of giving him ideas on what to do when your boyfriend Jae Hyo came out of nowhere and dragged you away. He tossed you angrily in to his car leaving his shocked friend looking on. But he didn't care about that he was pissed with you for talking to another guy in face after he had told you how much you meant to him. 

Once you were at his place he got out of the car and grabbed you harshly dragging you in to his condo. He released his hold on you to shut the front door. You tried to appease him but he would hear none of it as he slammed the door to his condo. He turned to face you once again. You coward in fear as he closed in the distance between you. You had never seen him so angry with you before. You didn't understand.

You had only been talking with his friend Zico... so why was he acting like you had completely betrayed him behind his back.

His hand smack against the wall behind your hand causing you flinch in fear as his rage-blazed eyes burned through your own.

“You belong to me." he hissed underneath his breath as he rubbed his face into the crook of your neck harshly biting the skin there. You shivered at the action with the pain of the bite coursing through you as the thought of his anger being directed at you had you in complete fear.

“…” you didn't say anything in fear of his unknown rage.

“How many times do I have to warn you?” Jaehyo snarled furiously at you causing to flinch in even more fear as you slid to the floor cowering.

“…” you didn't answer him again because you were afraid that you would tongue-tied which would cause him to be even angrier with you.

“Answer me when I am speaking to you!" he hissed harshly as he tightly gripped your slumped shoulders.

“I-I’m sorry…” you whispered in fear that he had snapped. You just wanted your normally silent boyfriend back. You didn't want to know the monster he was capable of becoming.

"You’re sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it this time. You belong to me and only me… is that clear?” he voice in harsh gasps of breath. You nodded your head in response however that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

He reached down and grabbed you harshly by your long hair lifting you from off the ground forcing you to stand up and face him. You held your eyes closed afraid to the monster that was your boyfriend in the face. Huffing a bunch of different curse-words you couldn't make out, he picked you up with such that you almost had to gasp for air to breathe.

You were scared because out of all of the times he'd been angry with you he had never tried to man-handled you before like he was doing to you now. In a panic you started to struggle to get down from over his left should blade. In his rage he began striking your soft bottom angrily.

You knew that it would be super red there for a long while after. He walked out the living room and took you the basement where he didn't allow you go when he was his normal self. You had no chance to assess the room as he quickly tossed you on to the bed behind you.

When you peered down at the bed there was huge blanket with your face on it. Shock filtered through your scared confused mind. Glancing up to look at your boyfriend you saw pictures of you during your normal day lining the room walls around the both of you.

Fear and regret ached deep inside of your heart. This was the end... you just had a feeling that it was... You boyfriend completely lost his mind... he wasn't himself... his mind wasn't were it was supposed to be.

You sat up in the bed pulling your legs close your chest you were forced to watch him remove his closes. He didn't have to tell you what he was going to do because it was very obvious that he was going to take you... your own normally loving boyfriend was going to lay his claim on you. Hot tears fell your eyes as he approached the bed in nothing but his boxers.

"I've left you alone for too long my luv- tonight you will be only mine-" he said as he pulled your legs from your chest causing you slide upon your back with Jaehyo hovering over you. He forced you to wrap your legs around his waist. Panic crept within you.

This was not how you imagined your first time to be. You always thought that it would be a very romantic setting with your boyfriend... the man that you had come to love... and right now he was neither of those men... and you despised him for it...

In all of his anger he began tearing your clothes from your body exposing your virgin flesh to his un-pure eyes... eyes that had seen many others before and probably more after you were gone out of his life for good. You glad that he left your underwear on you well except for your bra.

"Muhh!" his crushed harshly against yours as you tried to fight him off. He was tormenting you, making you feel pure anguish, distress, helplessness, and suffering as you continued to with him fight him.

His lips found there way against your bare neck slowly traveling down to your jawline leaving sweet trails of kisses against your sensitive flesh. All you could think about was that once it was over you would never have to see him again. You hide from him so he couldn't ever hurt this way again.

You cried out in pain as his teeth gashed deep in to the skin of your neck. His hands roamed the entire length of your body as you struggled to get him off you but sadly to your dismay he would not budge. He brought his mouth down hard on both of your breast teasing your hardened nipples with his tongue.

You cried out in shock again as he began to dry hump you. His deep throaty groans filled the air around as you fought the urge to meet his pumps. Hit playfully bit your earlobe letting his hot breath confuse your thinking. You couldn't give in, it just wouldn't be right but with every hump he gave you were slowly losing a winning battle until you finally couldn't take it anymore and you rock back shocking him and yourself.

You scolded yourself for so careless as he flipped you over lifting your bottom up in the air. He stopped his actions as he ripped your underwear from your half naked body. He slid a finger down in between your thighs as his eyes yours for unexplained answer to his silent question... a question you had no answer for...

His finger played with your wet core. Rigid pain-filled moans escaped your mouth as you forcefully rocked your hips against his finger. More tears escaped your eyes until you felt like you were going to pee. That's when he stopped to slide down your body placing his lips against your slightly sore sex.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as his tongue worked over the most sensitive parts of you. You arched your back with every lick of his wet muscle. You hated how he was making you feel. Somehow you found that you had snaked your hands through his hair pulling closer to your learned sweet spot after he had lapped it once. He grabbed your bottom bringing your core closer to him if possible.

You huffed out dark unwanted moans as he pulled away from you. You whined wanting him to finish what he had started but before you could protest his lips captured your own. Placing his manhood at your heat he rubbed the tip against it before slowly slipping causing a stifled cry to come from your throat. Blood seeped from out of you once virgin core as pain over took you. He stayed still inside of you for a few moments letting you adjust to his invasion.

When you felt that you were ready you rocked you hips against his own. That all he needed to know before he began pounding in to you slow then faster and finally harder when he got your moans were he wanted it to be. You moaned his name over and over again as he pounded in to you harder and harder pushing you over an edge you've never faced before in your innocence.

You could feel your walls tightening around him after while. He knew that meant you were close as for you, you were still very confused by this. Before long you came underneath him with him still moving harshly inside of you. But it wasn't much longer before hit his own high and he came. He fell down beside you pulling you in to his embrace.

"I hate you Ahn Jae Hyo." you whispered in his tight embrace as sleep finally over took him.

"I love you too..." he whispered back as he placed a gentle kiss upon your forehead and he too drifted off to sleep happy to have you in his life.


End file.
